


A Rainy Coffee Day

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Choco Latte, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Girls Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Rain, Yuri, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: You and Yoshiko go out in the rain and get choco lattes at a cafe!





	A Rainy Coffee Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senbai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=senbai).



> This was requested by senbai  
> Request me more stories!:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053586

It is raining outside, Yoshiko is always unlucky when it rains, You woke up Yoshiko from her bed, they grabbed hands and went outside in the rain, "Come on You-chan, rain makes me feel unlucky!". "Oh, come on, Yoshiko-chan!", "YOHANE!!!", Yoshiko screamed at You, they decided to dance in the rain, so, they danced in the rain, then they go to a cafe, "Welcome, how may I help you?", the manager asked. "A choco latte for me and You-chan!", Yoshiko told the manager, "With two straws!", You said. They sat down on one of the tables, waiting for their coffees, "Here you go", the manager said to them, "Thank you!", You said. "I sure love choco lattes!" Yoshiko said, the girls drank from their straws, it was great. They went back home and took their rain coats off. Then they kissed on the lips. "That felt great, right, Yoshiko-chan?", You told Yoshiko, "It's YOHAN- it felt great, I guess.", said Yoshiko.


End file.
